borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:WT 2.2.1.102 Corrupts Xbox 360 Save Games
Okay so me and a friend bought Borderlands for the Xbox 360 not too long ago and put nearly 40hours of legitimate work into both Playthroughs 1 and 2. Shortly after completing our second playthrough we bought and Dl'ed the Secret Armory DLC. We completed the main storyline and had roughly 5 side missoins left to do when we screwed things up. So here's what we did: -We found a glitch on Youtube describing how to obtain maxed out skill points. To do the glitch you needed two players and one player would select an unused lvl 1 character while the other player would select his/her main character. The lvl 1 being the host would start the game at the exact time that the 2nd player would enter the "Select Character" menu. This would cause the game to leave that menu open after the game had loaded after which the 2nd player would choose another lvl 1 character. The result of this would be the players main character retaining all weapons/stats/items/etc but at the same time they would be considered a "lvl 1" character. The next step was to exit the game and re-enter. During this step the player would see an unnamed character available in the "Select Character" menu. By selecting that character and loading a game you would be instantly boosted from the lvl 1 you were glitched to back up to your original level all the while gaining your skill points again. This resulted in having double the skill points you had before the process and thus allowing you to max out you skill tree with plenty points left over. -So we thought this was a nice way to gain a "Maxed" character and continued playng the game (which inevitably saved it). However an unmentioned side effect of this glitch is that although you character is back up to its original lvl with all the items you had, it still retains the quest progression of the lvl 1 character used to glitch. So basically what we're both stuck with are characters who are lvl 67 with legitimately obtained weapons/items as well as access to Playthrough 2 BUT we have NO completed quests in either playthrough and no active quests. This means we cannot use the fast travel system to regain access to the DLC nor can we progress in any playthrough. We both start at the intro where the claptrap takes you into fyrestone and introduces you to Dr. Zed BUT after the clap trap yells at Dr. Zeds door we do NOT see the Echo Box at the top left of the screen nor do we hear Dr. Zed talk. We can however "use" the button that is supposed to open the garage door, but once we "use" the button we're shown Dr. Zed's intro movie and then we're suddenly removed from that movie and the garage door is not open. Basically we progressed somewhat into the quest but all the while had NO check boxes nor can we talk to Dr. Zed because he's trapped behind the garage door that never opened. -I however found 1 loophole for getting past this issue, but it is very time consuming. It requires a 3rd, bran new lvl 1 character to host a game with me and my friend joining in right away. I beleive the reason this works is that both questlines and quest progression are based off of the host but still advance the other party members. So me and my friend are about 80% done with Playthrough 1 now but Playthrough 2 is still messed up. -Now before I get to the title of this Post which I'm sure you're confused about by now, I have a simple question: Has anyone had this problem before and have you been able to fix it in game without the use of Modio or Willow Tree? -Finally to get to the point here both me and my friend are in college right now and both study computer science and programming so we're not stupid when it comes to hows things work and I've put nearly 500hours into modding Skyrim and Fallout: New Vegas so we know how the flow of things work, but we're havng some issues and we're about to ghetto stomp our consoles lol...Now here's the problem, we just downloaded both Modio and Willow Tree yesterday (Feb. 11th 2012) and begain using them last night, but neither of these programs have much for tutorials or do's and dont's. Now I figured we could import/export quests and alter their progression level to hopefully bypass our issues since we had already finished Playthroughs 1 and 2 and dont care for going through them again, but the programs aren't being very cooperative. -What I've noticed is that my saved game files that are fresh from the xbox are exactly 84kbs in size with the following Data in Modio: -Profile ID: E00001BAFA7995AD -Device ID: 880C1B724A846C67EE08ABF0EFF3CBFAA1F53A05 -Game ID: 545407E7 -Console ID: 367250008 -So this all seems good and useful and Willow Tree loads the file fine and all is well in the world. However the second we attempt to save the file in Willow Tree and began the export process we start to notice that we have a few issues and we're just not sure how to work around them. The files are now different as compared to the original in the following ways: -The new (modded) filesize is only 80kbs (a 4 kb loss) -The Profile ID has remained the same -The Device ID has remained the same -The Game ID has remained the same -The Console ID has changed and is now 0 -Also the icon is no longer the usual Borderlands logo, it is now a creepy smiling cat -In addition the second I attempt to load one of those saves my xbox will instantly freeze and that modded save is no longer playable thus forcing me to play around in my unmodded yet severaly glitched out game. -Now what I'm hoping is that someone out there know how to fix our issue in a way that doesn't require us to scrap our characters because thats 45-50hours of work that we'd like to avoid doing again. So please let me know if you have any ideas on how we can go about fixing this. Thanks alot. -To contact either of us simply reply to this post or message us on our Xbox Live accounts. -My Gamertag is Fall 2 Oblivion -My friends Gamertag is TvL XSuReXShOtX -If you do message us on our Xbox Live accounts please mention something about Helping Us Fix Borderlands so that we know where the message is coming from and we don't simply delete them. Thanks Again!! 20:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Fall 2 Oblivion First off, before someone else says it, please sign your posts with 4 tilda's. As to the problem of your corrupted saves from modio. Did you rehash them when putting them back onto your USB stick? From the few times I have used modio/WT (to add missed out inventory SDU's) I did forget once or twice and had my save inaccesable. The weird cat icon is completely natural, and will revert back to a BL symbol with your first save in game. and I have no idea about the loss of the 4kb, unless it is the hash data. So that is what I suggest. TheDataAngel 11:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) -Okay so I'll be honest this was my first time ever posting/using this wiki so the formalities aren't something I'm "in the know" about. I believe I have signed it correctly now, but honestly I'm not sure so if I haven't let me know and I'll fix it. But as to the hash and resign, yes, I have done that after editing the file and at first I thought I was messing it up because I was attributing the 4kb loss to the hash and resign but the loss and the corruption are both there whether I've hashed and resigned or not. Also the reason I pointed out the odd cat symbol is that when the files are modded and corrupted they have the cat symbol, but on the rare occasions (like last night) that we export a modded and non corrupted file, we retain the original borderlands logo throughout the process. I assumed the cat was some odd way of telling us we screwed up haha. 20:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC)Fall 2 Oblivion :I've been doing recreational modding (tweaking guns and putting amusing title combo's on guns) for quite some time now and I've never had any such problem. Granted I was using WillowTree# Beta 10r12, try getting and using that and see if it helps. 22:34, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Help Category:Glitches dear x-box 36s player no offence but u should of backed up ur character onto something before you try any tiype of glitch u find on youtube that has to do with stuff like that the easyer way would of been to have someone join that knows how to make skillpoints and have them make the ammount that u both need then drop them i do this all the time so i know what im talking about btw i have this game for the ps3 which is a lot easyer to mod then the x-box 360--Life is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 01:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC)